


A Ticklish Massage

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Feathers & Featherplay, Gen, Humor, Laughter, Massage, Spa Treatments, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy decides to get a light touch massage, but ends up getting tickled by it.





	A Ticklish Massage

Lumpy arrived at the Happy Tree Spa, feeling excited about what would happen. He usually didn't go here - not because he was a male, but because being pampered at the spa just wasn't his thing. But earlier today, while Lumpy was reading a magazine, he found a coupon for a free massage that could only be received at this spa. So he decided to take the opportunity and turn the coupon in - mostly because it was free.

Lumpy walked through the doors into the spa's lobby, where he saw that Petunia was working there as a receptionist. He walked up to her as she greeted him politely.

"Good day, sir," Petunia said. "How may I help you?"

"I'd like to cash this in," Lumpy said, giving her the coupon. She took it and looked at it.

"You'd like to apply for a free massage? Why, certainly!" she responded. "Just tell us your name, and what kind of massage you'd like and we'll be right with you."

"I'm Lumpy," Lumpy stated. "...the Moose." He had already known who Petunia was, but assumed that she didn't recognize him.

"So, Lumpy, what kind of massage are you applying for?" Petunia wanted to know. "Your coupon said that you can pick whichever one you want."

Lumpy tried to think of which massage he wanted, but couldn't come up with anything. "Um, I don't know..." he admitted.

"It's alright, take your time," Petunia told him. "We provide all sorts of massages, like Tui na, Shiatsu, Thai, light touch--"

Lumpy gasped in surprise. "What... was that last thing you said?"

"Light touch."

"Huh..." Lumpy thought about this for a moment. "That's so crazy, it just might work!"

"Would you like to apply for it?" Petunia asked. "Or would you like me to tell you what it is?"

"No, thank you, I'll just apply for it without any hints," Lumpy said.

"If you insist." Petunia pressed a button to an answering machine and spoke into it. "We need one light touch massage for Lumpy the Moose."

Some indistinguishable static could be heard from the answering machine. Lumpy then sat down on one of the chairs in the lobby. After a few minutes had gone by, the doors that led to the hall of spa rooms opened, and Lammy was shown to the the one who opened it.

"Mr. Lumpy the Moose?" she called.

"Oh, that's me!" Lumpy said, standing up from his chair.

"Come with me, please," Lammy said.

Lumpy walked into the hall of spa rooms, with Lammy leading the way. After a couple of minutes, she led him into one of the rooms, which had a massage table in it. Lumpy entered the room, looking around.

"One of our spa specialists will be here to give you your massage soon," Lammy pointed out. "But in the meantime, just hang out here and enjoy yourself."

She left the room and shut the door, leaving Lumpy alone in the room. He looked over at the massage table, walked over to it and sat down on it. He sighed to himself in slight boredom.

"I might as well be waiting for a doctor's appointment," he thought.

After about five minutes had gone by, the door opened again, and Giggles walked into the room. She was working here as a spa specialist.

"Why, hello there!" she said.

"Hi," Lumpy greeted her.

"You must be Lumpy. I'm Giggles, and I'll be giving you your massage," Giggles said. "Now just lay down and we'll get started soon."

Lumpy proceeded to lay down on the massage table that he was sitting on, with his feet at one end of the table.

"So how are you gonna do this?" he asked.

"Oh, you'll see."

Giggles walked over to the sink, which contained a cabinet and a drawer over and under it, respectively. She opened the drawer and began searching for something, while Lumpy just looked on in curiosity. After about five seconds, Giggles found what she was looking for and pulled it out of the drawer. She turned around and gave Lumpy a clear view of the object that she had gotten; a single, long white feather.

Lumpy gasped as his eyes widened and his pupils shrunk until they could barely be seen. He knew almost exactly where this was going; she was going to tickle him. He was extremely ticklish, to the point that a feather touching any part of his body could send him into a laughing fit. That had happened a lot of times, and he really didn't want that to happen again.

"Giggles! No!" he said.

Giggles looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Whatever you do, please, don't you dare tickle me with that!" Lumpy begged for mercy. "You have no idea how ticklish I am!"

"It's alright, Lumpy," Giggles reassured him. "This is part of the light touch massage. A lot of people who have received them have turned out to be ticklish, but it's no problem at all. It's all natural."

"No, seriously! I'm so ticklish that if you even touch me with that, I'll probably die laughing!" Lumpy said out of fear.

"It's okay, Lumpy, I understand," Giggles said. "And I'll go as easy on you as possible."

Still holding the feather in her hand, she went over to the massage table where Lumpy was lying on. He was sweating and looking nervous from just thinking about what she was going to do.

"Oh, God..." he thought to himself. "This is gonna tickle. A lot."

Giggles began the light touch massage. She placed the side of the feather right on Lumpy's foot, on the arch, and began to stroke it up and down his sole, very gently. Once she had reached the ball of his foot, she slid the feather back up to his arch, and repeated this. Lumpy's reaction to this was instant.

"HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Lumpy immediately began to laugh and squirm around. He just couldn't help himself; his feet were exceptionally ticklish. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Does that tickle, Lumpy?" Giggles asked, continuing to stroke the feather up and down on Lumpy's sole.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Lumpy responded. "YES, THAT TICKLES!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Giggles smiled to herself as she continued to stroke Lumpy's foot with the feather. She knew Lumpy was going to laugh, so she didn't mind him doing so. After about ten seconds of caressing the main sole of his foot, she switched to stroking the side of the feather across the arch of his foot. Lumpy could only laugh even harder.

"HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Lumpy gasped for air as he continued to laugh, squirm and curl all of his toes at the same time. The arches were one of the most ticklish spots on his feet, except for his toes. "GIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIGGLES!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Despite hearing him call her name, Giggles continued to tickle the arches of his foot for a few seconds. Then she moved the feather up to his toes and stroked the feather gently on them. Lumpy squealed hard with laughter.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEE!!!" He couldn't help it, since she had reached the absolute worst tickle spot on his feet, the toes. But as much as he didn't want them tickled, Lumpy was actually enjoying the feel of having his toes tickled. The tickly sensation felt similar to a rush of adrenaline surging through his body. So he tried not to curl his toes so that Giggles could keep tickling them. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Giggles continued to tickle his toes for thirty seconds straight, with Lumpy laughing and gasping for the entire time. Then she finally removed the feather from his foot, allowing him to stop laughing. He panted repeatedly, trying to catch his breath from the tickles. Once he had regained his breath, Giggles placed the side of the feather on his other foot and began to stroke up and down, much the same way as when she first tickled his foot.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!" Lumpy's laughter immediately started again as he squirmed around crazily. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Giggles continued to rub the feather along his sole for about ten seconds, and then she moved the feather up to the toes. She began to stroke the feather on them, which caused Lumpy to laugh even harder.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OH MY GOSH, THAT TICKLES SO MUHUHUHUHUHUCH!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Lumpy continued to laugh hard and squirm around.

This time, however, Giggles only tickled his toes for ten additional seconds, presumably so she could focus on stroking other parts of his body as well. Instead of removing the feather, however, she moved the feather up his ankle and ran it across his leg. Lumpy's laughter began to decrease, since his legs were less ticklish than his common tickle spots, although they were still ticklish.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

After moving the feather up his leg, knee and thigh, Giggles reached his torso and began to stroke the feather around on his side. Lumpy immediately started laughing loudly again; she was getting close to his tickle spot.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! GIGGLES, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEASE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Lumpy really didn't want to have any part of his torso tickled, because pretty much the entirety of it was really ticklish.

Giggles, however, slid the feather right onto Lumpy's tummy and began to stroke it around in all directions. To say that it tickled was the understatement of a lifetime.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" In an instant, Lumpy was laughing and squirming around uncontrollably. This was it. The number one most ticklish part of Lumpy's body, more ticklish than his feet and toes combined: the tummy. Just feeling that soft feather tickling against it was enough to drive Lumpy crazy with laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!!!"

Giggles continued to stroke the feather all over Lumpy's tummy for a good minute. For the entire time, Lumpy was laughing raucously, as though he had heard the best joke in the world. There were tears coming out of his eyes, and he was struggling to breathe.

"GIHIHIHIHHIHIGGLES, STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!!!" Lumpy tried to get her to stop. "I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T TAKE THIS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Instead of replying, however, Giggles moved the feather up to his chest and stroked it for a few seconds. Lumpy regained some of his breath, but he still giggled a lot. After a few seconds had gone by, Giggles moved the feather to the side of Lumpy's ribcage and began stroking it, which caused Lumpy to break into a laughing fit again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Lumpy was crying with laughter as he squirmed around constantly. "PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHING MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!"

Giggles continued to tickle his ribcage, however, for a few seconds. It wasn't because she liked torturing him, but because it was just part of the massage. Then Lumpy gathered up all of his strength that he had left over, sat up and grabbed her hand - the one that was holding the feather - before pulling it away from his body. He stopped laughing and started panting constantly, trying to regain his breath.

"I... can't... take this... anymore," he said.

"But Lumpy, we're not finished with this yet," Giggles said.

"No, I've had enough." Lumpy sat on the edge of the massage table, having caught his breath, but still feeling tired out from the tickling. "I wouldn't call that a massage, it seems more like tickle torture."

"That's what a light touch massage is, Lumpy," Giggles told him.

"You mean tickle torture?"

"No, it's just me lightly touching parts of your body to make you feel good."

"Well, it did make me laugh since it tickled so much." Lumpy got up from the massage table. "Was that what you wanted? Well, I'm not staying for any more!"

He walked out of the spa room, through the hall and arrived in the lobby. He started to open the doors and leave, but Petunia asked him something first.

"How was your massage, Mr. Lumpy?" she asked.

At first, Lumpy only blushed without saying a word, but then he spoke.

"Let's just say that I'm not gonna ask for one of those again."

"I'm so sorry you weren't satisfied with it," Petunia said.

"I'm sorry, too," Lumpy said. "It's my fault I went for the light touch massage. I should have just chosen a back rub, those don't tickle nearly as much..." He sighed to himself in disappointment. "Well, at least I used a coupon to get it for free."

After saying that, Lumpy finally walked out of the spa. Petunia simply looked on, looking confused, until Giggles arrived in the lobby from the hall.

"I have to say, that is one ticklish guy," Giggles said.

"I could tell. I heard him laughing all the way from here," Petunia mentioned.

"I guess he's just not ready for a light touch massage..." Giggles sighed to herself.


End file.
